1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic endoscope systems guide the light from a light source device to an electronic endoscope that is a scope, radiate this light from a distal end part to a region to be observed, and pick up an image of the region to be observed, using a charge coupled device (CCD) disposed at the distal end part. In this type of electronic endoscope system, the electronic endoscope is detachably connected to an external device, such as the light source device or a processor device, by a connector part via a cable, and video signals are supplied to a monitor via the processor device.
In a case where the above-described electronic endoscope systems are used particularly for medical diagnosis, the cleaning work of cleaning and disinfecting the electronic endoscope inserted into a body cavity of a subject is required. For this reason, when performing the cleaning work, separate airtight means, such as a waterproofing cap, can be mounted on an electrical connector part of the electronic endoscope that is an electrical contact point for performing communication with the external device. However, since this airtight means is relatively large and also has weight, time and effort are required for the attachment and detachment of the airtight means to the connector part. Additionally, if the cleaning work is performed without the mounting of the airtight means, the inside of the electronic endoscope may be submerged from the electrical connector part. In contrast, in a case where an optical connector part that is not electrically connected to the external device is provided in the electronic endoscope, the cleaning work of the electronic endoscope can be performed by adopting a waterproof structure for this optical connector part, without using the above-described airtight means (for example, JP1998-155740A (JP-H10-155740A) and JP2013-208187A).